Sleeping trouble
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Ne, Dean nikdy nemíval problémy se spaním. Tedy do té doby, než se vrátil z pekla. Dean/Castiel preslash


Dean nikdy nemíval problémy se spaním.

Vždycky to považoval za trochu zvláštní, protože pokud měl být upřímný, čekal by, že s tím, co každý den vídá, s tím, co vídal od doby, kdy byl ještě dítě, se mu bude usínat hůř, ale nebylo tomu tak. Usínal dobře, vždycky usínal dobře. Dokázal usnout i v autě, během několika minut, když měl na pár hodin čas na odpočinek. Usnul a na své čtyři hodiny měl klid. Nikdy ho netrápily žádné příšerné sny o vlkodlacích, kteří rvali nevinným lidem srdce z těla, nic o wendigovi, kterého lovil s tátou, když mu bylo šestnáct, nic o zatracených démonech, nic o nechutných, zakrvácených zbytcích těl, ze kterých ještě trčely kosti.

Předpokládal, že to je dobře. Vždycky bylo dobře, když se trochu vyspal, ne? Dean nebyl žádná kancelářská krysa, nemohl ráno přijít do práce a přežívat na kafi a doufat, že si nikdo nevšimne, že byl do rána někde v baru. Dean byl lovec, byl _vychovaný_ jako lovec, a jako každý lovec se naučil spát, když má příležitost, a nenechat se obtěžovat pitomými nočními můrami, což bylo opravdu dobře, protože na tom, jestli je Dean odpočatý, aspoň trochu, mohl záviset jeho život, občas i život někoho dalšího.

Takže ne, Dean nikdy nemíval problémy se spaním.

Tedy do té doby, než se vrátil z pekla.

Čtyřicet let v pekle, to bylo všechno, co bylo třeba k tomu, aby ho připravili o spánek. Co nedokázal lov, tátova smrt ani vyhlídka na vlastní smrt, dokázalo pár let v pekle.

Stovky nočních můr. Zmatených a děsivých, plných černé a červené a křiku a bolesti. Plné strachu a výčitek a sebenenávisti.

Dean si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho to trvalo, než poprvé usnul, po pekle. Nejspíš celé dny. A nakonec to stejně bylo k ničemu, protože nevydržel spát ani ty svoje zatracené čtyři hodiny, stejně jako každou noc potom. Je to únavné a nekonečné a on se cítí jako pronásledovaný a je čím dál tím těžší odhánět od sebe Sama a všechny ty jeho starostlivé otázky a pohledy.

Protože jaký by mělo smysl zatěžovat s tím ještě jeho? Bylo by to k ničemu, protože Sam stejně nemohl s jeho problémy se spánkem udělat vůbec nic, a úplně stačilo, že ho Dean jednou za čas budil křikem.

A Dean stejně odjakživa nerad mluvil o citech, tak co.

A pak si jednou večer zalezl do postele (dobře, ne večer, spíš tak nějak uprostřed noci, když se vrátil z lovu, a nezalezl do postele, ale spíš se na ni trochu zhroutil, absolutně vyčerpaný) a znovu z ní vylezl až po deseti hodinách ničím nerušeného spánku, dokonale odpočatý.

To bylo zvláštní.

„Dal jsi mi něco do pití?" zeptal se Sama, když vylezl ze sprchy, protože upřímně, vyspal se, jako by měl v sobě hromadu něčeho moc dobrého na spaní.

Ale Sam se zatvářil tak úžasně zmateně, že to úplně stačilo jako odpověď, a Dean jen mávnul rukou, oznámil, že jde koupit něco k snídani, a ztratil se z pokoje.

Nebyl to konec jeho nočních můr, rozhodně ne, ale každých pár dní, jednou, dvakrát, občas i třikrát v týdnu, měl klidnou noc, absolutně bez vyrušování, skoro jako by si někdo dával práci s tím, aby od něj všechny ty hnusné sny udržel co nejdál.

Dean měl v plánu nějak to řešit, opravdu měl, ale jednak neměl tušení, kdo to dělá (dobře, možná měl tušení, řekněme něco jako instinkt, ale ani zdaleka tak konkrétní, aby se ho odvážil říct nahlas), a jednak měli spoustu práce s Lilith, s pečetěmi, a pak s apokalypsou, pak byl Sam bez duše a Cas se pokoušel zachránit svět, a trochu klidu měli, až když Cas zlikvidoval Raphaela a vrátil všechny ty zatracené duše zpátky do očistce.

Pak bylo všechno… no, ne v klidu, protože nic, co se týkalo Winchesterů, nikdy neprobíhalo v klidu a míru, ale v mezích toho, co běžně zažívali. Příšery, duchové, děda, který vypadl ze skříně. Normálka.

Co bylo úžasné? Bunkr. Naprosto bezchybný, přesně to místo, které Dean hledal… vlastně odjakživa. Hnízdo.

Dean měl konečně vlastní postel, takovou, ve které mohl spát každou noc, a přitom vědět, že se v ní předtím nevystřídalo tisíc lidí, jako v každém motelu, ve kterém kdy strávil noc. To bylo to, co chtěl. Vlastní matrace. Pár hodin nerušeného spánku každou noc. Dobře, tak aspoň jednou za dva dny. Nic víc. Dean byl v podstatě skromný.

Jeho noční můry zmizely. Vytratily se a už se nevrátily a Dean to akceptoval jako fakt. Možná už toho bylo dost, možná těch několik let stačilo.

To si myslel, dokud se nevzbudil po další noci úžasného odpočinku a nezjistil, že prostěradlo na posteli vedle něj ještě hřeje a vedlejší polštář je pokrčený a zmačkaný, jako by vedle něj někdo ležel, a odešel až těsně předtím, než se Dean probudil.

Dean se podrbal ve vlasech, natáhl na sebe tričko a bosý zamířil do kuchyně, nalít si kávu.

Sam seděl u stolu, před sebou hrnek a jednu z těch příšerně tlustých v kůži vázaných knížek, co si v nich muži písma tak libovali. Dean si nalil kávu a se zíváním, které se nepokoušel nijak zakrývat, došel ke stolu. Bokem se o něj opřel.

„Byl jsi u mě v pokoji?" zeptal se klidně bratra.

Sam zvedl hlavu, aby se na něj podíval, a zmateně se zamračil. „Ne, proč?"

Dean se neubránil úsměvu (a byl si docela jistý, že se mu to povedlo skrýt za hrnkem) a na okamžik sklopil oči. Pokrčil rameny. „Jen mě to tak napadlo."

Krátce se na Sama usmál a zamířil zpátky do svého pokoje. Pečlivě za sebou zavřel dveře, hrnek odložil na stůl a sedl si na okraj postele, dlaně položené na stehnech, pohled obrácený do stropu.

„Děláš to celé roky, že Casi?" zeptal se polohlasem. „Odháníš ode mě noční můry. Už od té doby, co jsi mě vytáhl z pekla." Bezmyšlenkovitě si přejel prsty po rameni, přesně po tom místě, kde kdysi míval otisk Casovy dlaně, než ho Cas uzdravil po tom, co Sammy skočil do pekla, aby zabránil apokalypse. „Vím, že jsi tady byl i dneska." Široce se usmál. „Víš, Casi, pokud chceš, můžeš příště zůstat klidně i do rána."

Cas se neukázal, ani neodpověděl, ale na tom nezáleželo, protože Dean věděl, že až přijde večer, Cas tady bude, aby odehnal jeho zlé sny.


End file.
